The present invention relates to a combined electronic digital scale and calculator and, more particularly, a combined electronic digital scale and calculator which is adapted to select one of several selectable stored programs in response to measurement results determined by an extensible tape member implemented therewithin.
A prior art measurement instrument was disclosed, for example, in Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,440 "MEASUREMENT INSTRUMENT" issued on Dec. 25, 1973. The measurement instrument stores no selectable programs which manipulate measurement results obtained by the extensible tape member. Furthermore, selection means for selecting one of the stored programs was not provided for directing the instrument to manipulate stored information introduced through the use of the extensible tape member in accordance with the selected program.
Therefore, a combined electronic digital scale and calculator is most desirable, which stores a plurality of selectable programs for manipulating the stored information obtained using the extensible tape member. The selectable programs can further enhance further the application of functions of the combined electronic digital scale and calculator.